


Culpa

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya no había odio, sólo quedaba lástima y algo más, algo tan pesado que aún después de tantos meses lo seguía arrastrando .:.Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpa

Souma no lo piensa mucho a decir verdad, sólo cuando de repente se acuerda de ella... Usualmente cuando mencionan el nombre del santo de Orión, o a su propio padre. A ella jamás.

Es extraño, se dice, todo parece tan lejano, pero a veces sólo le bastaba con verse una vez al espejo para recordar que fue real. Y no porque las cicatrices sean la prueba de sus heridas, o por la fuerza que ahora poseía y aumentó exponencialmente debido a sus enfrentamientos mientras subía las doce casas, Souma lo sabía por como lucía. ¿Y cómo lucía? Tal vez más alto, más musculoso, sí, sus ojos igual de brillantes... pero había algo más. El origen de ese cambio, era ella.

Ella, ella, ella... Tenía un nombre, un nombre que taladró su mente hasta quedó marcado de por vida, aprendido tan religiosamente que no abandonó sus pensamientos por meses. Y ahora quedó reducido a un simple "ella". No, no lo había olvidado, era un tipo de nombre que jamás se olvida, como la persona que era dueña de él. Simplemente ya no era capaz de decirlo.

Le parecía cruel, y después le parecía irónico. Era cruel porque sentía que se desvanecía, que aquella mujer se perdía en la memoria, los sucesos y la vida misma. Y era irónico porque la odia. Y eso era más irónico porque ya no la odia. Dejó de hacerlo.

Había sido lástima; durante los minutos más eternos de su vida había olvidado lo que hizo y sólo pensó en lo que sentía, en lo que quería ella. Y vio más de lo que había visto hasta entonces. Vio a una hija y a una hermana. Ya no era la asesina de su padre.

Al final sólo quedó un mal recuerdo del que no se iba a deshacer. No podía deshacerse de él. Lo tenía guardado como algo importante, junto a su padre. Pero era más pesado, menos placentero. Tan imponente que había cambiado algo en él para siempre. Pero no lo iba abandonar.

No la iba a abandonar. A si tuviera que arrastrarlo toda su vida, la mantendría a su lado. Aunque fuera de esa manera, lo haría.

.

.

.

No lo piensa mucho a decir verdad, sólo cuando de repente se acuerda de ella...


End file.
